Night in Hamel
by Noctem Iris
Summary: Sebuah fanfic yang terinspirasi dari obrolan kacau temen-temen kampus. M for lemon.


**Main Cast: Chung Seiker(Deadly Chaser), Eve(Code Empress)**

**Genre: Romance dan fluff gagal**

**Warning: Lemon yang asem-asem kecut, possible typo, OOC dimana-mana terutama Chung yang super gombal *dikepret*, jalan cerita yang ngasal dan ketidak akuratan setting tempat serta waktu**

**Rate: M**

**Disclaimer: Elsword Online dan seluruh karakternya milik KOG Korea. Saya hanya meminjam karakter serta menyusun plot cerita.**

* * *

_Hamel, Neo Elrios capital city_

Suasana malam yang tenang di ibukota kerajaan Neo Elrios, Hamel. Bulan memancarkan sinarnya yang keperakan, menyelimuti Hamel dan seluruh Elrios dengan warna perak yang kemilau. Bunyi percikan air yang saling sahut-menyahut dari seluruh penjuru Hamel membuat suasana malam ini semakin indah.

Di balkon tertinggi istana Hamel, nampak seorang wanita muda dengan rambut panjang berwarna _silver _sedang terpekur menatap seluruh kota. Kedua tangannya menumpu dagu sementara dia duduk di kursi yang sengaja diputar agar menghadap keluar balkon. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan berkibar tertiup angin dan wanita itu sama sekali tidak mengenakan baju hangat, padahal udara malam begitu dingin menusuk kulit.

"Ratuku, apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

Seorang pria bersurai _blonde _dengan kunciran kecil datang menghampiri wanita itu. Dibukanya jubah putih yang tersampir di tangannya dan dibalutnya tubuh sang wanita dengan jubah tersebut, sekalian dia memeluk wanita itu dari belakang. "Yang Mulia Eve, ratu dari bangsa Nasod, anda bisa masuk angin jika berlama-lama di luar tanpa pakaian hangat."

Wanita yang bernama Eve tersebut sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan pria di belakangnya. "Aku baru dengar kalau Nasod bisa masuk angin, Yang Mulia Chung Seiker."

Chung tertawa pelan. Pelukannya terhadap tubuh kecil Eve semakin erat. "Kau boleh memanggil nama asliku, Eve. Apa kau tidak ingat?"

"Aku tahu, tapi rasanya aku lebih familiar dengan nama 'Chung' daripada nama aslimu," Eve menyentuh tangan Chung yang melingkar di bahunya. "Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Hei, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu," Chung menumpukan dagunya di atas kepala Eve. "Yah, aku baru selesai memeriksa beberapa laporan dan kemudian pergi berlatih bersama Elsword dan Raven. Kau sendiri? Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Mengenang masa lalu."

Chung penasaran atas jawaban Eve yang singkat tersebut. "Masa lalu? Apakah kau teringat sesuatu yang buruk, ratuku?"

"Yang baik dan buruk," Eve tertunduk, nada suaranya berubah sendu. "Aku teringat ketika aku terbangun dari dalam kapsul Nasodku dan sadar bahwa aku adalah bangsa Nasod yang terakhir… perjuanganku untuk menghidupkan kembali King Nasod dan bangsaku, namun semuanya sirna ketika Elsword mengalahkan King Nasod… kemudian Elsword yang menawarkan untuk menjadi temanku… perjalanan bersama Elsword, Aisha, nona Rena, dan Raven… ketika aku bertemu denganmu… ketika kita semua, bangsa manusia dan bangsa Nasod yang tersisa bersatu untuk mengalahkan iblis Ran demi kedamaian Elrios… ketika akhirnya bangsaku dapat bangkit kembali… ketika Neo Elrios terbentuk… ketika kau memintaku untuk menjadi ratu Neo Elrios di sampingmu… semuanya. Ketika aku sedang memandang seluruh penjuru kota, semua ingatan itu datang bagaikan air pasang… sungguh menyesakkan…"

Chung menyadari perubahan nada bicara dari sang ratu. Tanpa banyak bicara, digendongnya Eve _bridal-style _dari kursi dan sang raja Neo Elrios membawa ratunya ke dalam kamar mereka berdua. Eve kaget karena tiba-tiba digendong seperti itu, kedua bola matanya yang berwarna kekuningan sedikit melebar dan wajahnya memerah tipis.

_BRUKH!_

"Yah!" pekik Eve ketika dijatuhkan begitu saja ke atas ranjang. Ketika dia membuka matanya, ternyata Chung sudah mendominasi di atasnya.

"Tolong jangan bicara dengan nada seperti itu," ucap Chung. "Kau membuatku sedih, Eve."

"A—apa? K-kurasa nada bicaraku tadi biasa saja," balas Eve sambil menghindari kontak mata dengan Chung.

_Hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa malunya Eve sekarang._

"Tidak. Kau terdengar sedih ketika menceritakan soal itu semua," Chung meraih tangan kanan Eve dan mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut. "Apa yang membuatmu merasa sesak? Katakanlah padaku."

"Tidak. Itu tidak penting…"

"Tidak. Itu SANGAT PENTING bagiku," Chung berubah tegas, sedikit menekankan pada kalimat 'sangat penting'. "Aku ingin sedikit meringankan bebanmu. Apapun yang kau rasakan, kau tidak perlu malu atau takut untuk mengatakannya padaku."

Eve akhirnya menyerah melihat Chung seperti itu. Dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis, sang ratu berkata, "Aku… takut… jika kalian tidak menerimaku karena aku adalah ratu bangsa Nasod… aku terus berusaha menutupi kenyataan hingga waktu itu tiba… ketika bangsa manusia dan Nasod memutuskan untuk melupakan perselisihan mereka dan kembali bersatu… aku… aku sangat takut ketika memberitahukan itu kepada kalian semua, terutama kepada… Raven… karena kesalahan bangsaku, dia harus menderita seperti itu… hiks…"

"Eve… jangan menangis," Chung mengusap bulir air mata yang mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk mata Eve. "Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi. Ketika kau mengakui kebenaran di hadapan kami, apa reaksi Raven? Apakah dia marah atau kesal?"

Eve terdiam ketika mendengar pertanyaan Chung. Sambil menahan isakan, Eve mencoba menjawab pertanyaan dari sang raja. "Raven… dia… tidak marah, apalagi kesal… dia bahkan bersedia membantuku demi kebangkitan bangsaku…"

"Syukurlah kau masih ingat. Itu salah satu bukti kalau kami, bangsa manusia, menerimamu sebagai bagian dari kami. Raven tahu kalau kejadian dengan bangsa Nasod yang menimpa dirinya bukanlah kesalahanmu, dan itu memang bukan salahmu, Eve. Itu semua adalah kesalahan King Nasod dan para bangsa Nasod yang terkontaminasi oleh kekuatan permata El hitam. Maka dari itu, kau tidak perlu merasa takut."

Chung menempatkan sebuah ciuman kecil di kepala Eve. "Masa-masa itu sudah berakhir, Eve. Dengan kau sebagai pimpinan teratas bangsa Nasod, semuanya pasti akan berjalan lancar dan damai seperti sediakala. Dan jangan lupa kalau kami semua, terutama aku, akan selalu ada di sampingmu."

Eve mengangguk pelan. Dirinya sungguh bersyukur bertemu dengan Elsword dan teman-teman, terutama dengan Chung yang kini menjadi pendamping hidupnya yang abadi.

"Eve…"

Tanpa Eve sadari, bibirnya kini sudah bertaut dengan bibir Chung. Meski wajahnya memerah hebat, Eve tetap berusaha untuk tidak panik dan pelan-pelan menikmati ciuman tersebut.

"Eve… aku ingin memiliki penerus," ucap Chung setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Wajahnya juga terlihat lebih serius. "Ayo kita hadirkan pangeran dan putri kecil di keluarga kerajaan Neo Elrios."

"A-a-apa…" Kali ini, Eve benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol tingkat kemerahan di wajahnya. "Penerus… p-pangeran dan p-putri kecil… m-m-maksudmu…"

Chung tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. "Ya. Aku ingin memiliki anak darimu."

_TUIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT!_

"T-t-tung-tunggu dulu…! A-a-aku… a-aku belum siap… dan lagi, a-aku tidak tahu apakah… apakah Nasod dan manusia bisa memiliki keturunan…!" Eve gelagapan. "A-a-ak-aku… aku… tidak tahu teknologi Nasod y-yang d-d-dapat mem-memproduksi k-keturunan…!"

"Kau sungguh lucu, Eve," Chung kembali tertawa pelan. "Tidak perlu teknologi Nasod untuk memiliki keturunan. Dan caranya jauh lebih mudah daripada apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Caranya… jauh lebih mudah…?" Eve menatap Chung dengan tatapan penasaran yang bercampur dengan sedikit ketakutan. "Kau yakin… kita tidak butuh teknologi Nasod untuk itu…?"

Chung mengangguk. "Aku sangat yakin. Serahkan saja semua padaku, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya katakan saja dimana kau suka disentuh."

Penasaran, Eve hanya bisa mengangguk. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan Chung lakukan untuk mendapatkan keturunan, tapi karena Chung sudah bilang begitu, yang bisa Eve lakukan hanya percaya penuh kepada sang suami.

"Baiklah, Eve… aku mulai."

Sama seperti jantung manusia yang berdebar kencang, sirkuit di dalam tubuh Eve mulai kedap-kedip tidak karuan ketika Chung melepas pakaiannya. Demi Tuhan, mereka mungkin sudah menjadi pasutri selama beberapa bulan, namun melihat Chung seperti itu adalah hal yang _amat _baru dan aneh untuk Eve.

"C-Chung… a-apa yang kau lakukan, melepas pakaianmu seperti itu… malam ini dingin sekali, lho…?" Eve kembali gugup.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya jika tidak melepas pakaian," hanya itu jawaban dari Chung. "Tidak keberatan jika aku melepas pakaianmu, ratuku?"

"E-eh… um…"

Mengartikan 'um' dari Eve sebagai persetujuan, Chung mulai melepas gaun tidur yang dikenakan oleh Eve. Seulas senyum mampir di wajah pria itu ketika sedang sibuk melepaskan pakaian sang ratu. "Kau punya tubuh yang indah."

"A-apa yang kau katakan, m-memalukan…" Eve membuang pandangan ke arah jendela. "J-jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana… lagipula, a-aku tidak punya buah dada dan bentuk tubuh seperti nona Rena…"

"Seperti ini pun kau sudah terlihat sempurna," kali ini Chung menempatkan ciuman di kelopak mata Eve. "Bentuk yang proporsional, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang… aku suka."

Eve memekik tertahan ketika Chung mulai menciumi lehernya. "Ah… jangan…"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka disentuh di situ?"

"B-bukan… aku…" Eve memainkan jemarinya, berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat. "A-aku… tidak terbiasa dengan rasa yang menggelitik seperti tadi…"

"Oh, begitu… baiklah, aku akan coba lagi sampai kau terbiasa, Yang Mulia."

Chung kembali menciumi leher Eve, meninggalkan beberapa bekas kemerahan di sana. Melihat Eve yang nampaknya sudah mulai terbiasa, Chung ganti menciumi daerah dada sang ratu.

"Ah…!" Sepotong kecil desahan meluncur keluar dari bibir Eve ketika Chung tanpa sengaja menyentuh putingnya yang sudah setengah mengeras. Mendengar desahan itu, Chung berhenti sejenak dan menatap Eve.

"Ada apa, Eve? Kau suka kalau aku menyentuhmu di sini?" tanya Chung sambil menyentuhkan telunjuknya ke arah _spot _yang tadi tak sengaja disentuhnya.

"Hiii…" Eve menutup mulutnya dengan tangan guna menghindari desahan yang lebih kencang. Sambil menahan malu, Eve mengangguk.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Chung kembali menstimulasi _spot _kecil milik Eve secara bergantian. Eve yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mendesah pun tidak berdaya karena ritme Chung yang manis dan memabukkan.

"Auuh…!" Eve mengerang cukup keras karena Chung menginfiltrasi daerah pribadinya tanpa pemberitahuan. "Aiihh… hauu… C-Chung, apa yang kau lakukan…"

"Ini hanya sedikit pemanasan, tolong tahan sebentar saja," Chung tersenyum untuk menenangkan Eve yang sudah panik. "Aku juga perlu tahu, dimana tempat yang harus kumanjakan di dalam sini."

"P-pemanasan… hyaah…!" Eve melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal, pinggangnya sedikit terangkat. Chung menyentuh _sweet spot _di dalam daerah pribadinya dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Eve menggeliat seolah disetrum listrik bertegangan tinggi. "Ah… hah, hah…"

"Di sini?" Chung sengaja mengusap dinding intim Eve dan itu membuat sang ratu mengerang semakin keras, disusul dengan melubernya cairan kewanitaan dari dalam daerah intim Eve. Chung tersenyum singkat dan mengakhiri penyelidikannya.

"Kau mengeluarkan begitu banyak cairan cinta, ratuku sayang… aku rasa tidak akan ada kesulitan untuk ini."

Chung memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Eve, sekaligus berusaha membuat Eve merasa nyaman. Digenggamnya tangan kanan Eve dengan erat, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk mengelus-elus rambut Eve agar dia cepat tenang. "Kau percaya padaku kan, Eve? Tidak perlu takut, rileks… atur nafasmu sesuai dengan ritmeku."

Perlahan tapi pasti, Eve mengatur nafasnya dan mulai kembali tenang. "Chung… apakah kita pasti akan mendapatkan keturunan dengan cara ini…?"

"Tentu saja, Eve. Aku yakin itu," Chung mengecup bibir Eve sekilas. "Manusia melakukan cara ini untuk mendapatkan keturunan, mereka menyebutnya 'memadu cinta'."

"Memadu… cinta…?"

"Iya, ratuku," Chung melebarkan kaki Eve dengan perlahan dan memposisikan kejantanannya yang sudah ereksi tepat di depan lubang intim Eve. "Ingatlah malam ini baik-baik…"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Chung memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang milik Eve hingga mencapai mulut rahimnya. Eve terkejut bukan main karena benturan mendadak itu, tak sengaja dia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah.

"Eve, apakah itu sakit? Maafkan aku," Chung menghapus air mata yang benar-benar mengalir dari pelupuk mata Eve, sekaligus membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari bibir bawah Eve. "Maafkan aku, kali ini aku akan melakukannya dengan lebih lembut."

Chung mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya dengan pelan dan dengan ritme yang bertahap agar Eve terbiasa. Sedikit demi sedikit, Eve mulai menikmati ritme permainan Chung dan beberapa detik kemudian, Eve tak henti-hentinya memanggil nama Chung.

"Chung… ah, aiihh… Chung… nnh… ahh, Prince…" desah Eve sambil memanggil-manggil nama sang suami di antara nama asli dan panggilannya. "Auuhh… ah, ah, Chung…!"

"Eve..." Chung mempercepat gerakan pinggangnya. "Eve... aku senang sekali... aku adalah orang pertama dan terakhir yang dapat mengenalmu seutuhnya... ngh..."

"Ngh, ah..." Eve mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap wajah Chung yang sedikit kemerahan. "Aku juga... senang sekali... dapat mengenalmu seutuhnya... aah!"

Bibir mereka kembali bertaut. Kecipak saliva, desahan, serta erangan memenuhi kamar tersebut. Dinginnya angin malam yang sesekali menyusup masuk sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi mereka berdua.

"Kau milikku, Eve..." bisik Chung dengan sedikit menggeram. "Katakan kalau kau adalah milikku... aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu..."

"Ng... haah... kenapa—yaahh!" Eve sedikit terhentak. "Ah... aah... iya, aku adalah milikmu... aku milikmu seutuhnya, Chung Seiker...!"

Chung kelihatan puas sekali setelah mendengar Eve mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Diangkatnya kedua kaki Eve lebih tinggi dan Chung pun mempercepat ritme permainannya.

"Aaahh... auuhh... Chung..." Ketegangan di dalam tubuh Eve kian memuncak. "Chung... s—sepertinya... ada sesuatu yang—ahh, uh... ada sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari dalam tubuhku..."

"Keluarkan saja, Eve," Chung menggenggam kedua tangan Eve dengan erat. "Hal yang kau alami itu adalah sebuah klimaks."

"K-klimaks... ahh, ah, hyaaa... Chung...!"

Eve terengah-engah setelah mengalami klimaks pertamanya. Namun kemudian, dia sadar kalau Chung berdiam diri ketika dia sedang klimaks. "Chung... ada apa? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya aku belum mencapai klimaks," jawab Chung dengan senyum. "Bagaimana perasaanmu, ratuku? Lebih baik?"

Eve mengangguk malu. "Ka—kalau belum klimaks, apakah akan berakibat buruk...?"

"Berakibat buruk? Tidak juga, tapi yah... untuk kasusku, lama-lama bisa terasa sakit. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Eve. Aku akan baik-baik sa—whoa!"

Chung mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat karena terkejut. Eve baru saja mendorongnya dan membalikkan posisi mereka. Kini sang ratu bangsa Nasod duduk di atas tubuhnya, dalam keadaan masih saling 'menyatu'.

"E-Eve? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chung. "Kau sebaiknya segera beristirahat..."

"R-rasanya tidak adil jika hanya aku yang klimaks..." Eve menatap Chung dengan intens. "K-kali ini... aku yang akan membuat Chung mencapai klimaks..."

Chung membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Eve, namun belum sempat dia menyuarakan kekagetannya, Eve sudah bergerak naik-turun lebih dulu. "Eve... ah, Eve..."

"Chung tidak perlu... melakukan apa-apa..." ucap Eve dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. "Aku yang... ah... akan melakukan semuanya..."

Chung tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Posisi seperti ini membuatnya dapat melihat Eve dengan lebih jelas, dan juga merangsangnya lebih jauh. Bagi Chung, Eve terlihat beberapa kali lipat lebih cantik.

"Nn... ahh... hah..." Eve kembali mengerang ketika kejantanan Chung menyentuh mulut rahimnya. "Eehh... ah, ah..."

"E-Eve..." Chung merasa lebih tegang. "Eve... sudah cukup... a-aku..."

"Hah, hah... apakah kau akan mencapai klimaks? Kalau begitu..." Eve mempercepat gerakannya, menciptakan gesekan impuls yang lebih besar. "Keluarkan saja..."

"Khh... Eve…!"

Sedetik kemudian, lahar panas milik Chung membanjiri rahim Eve. Ratu muda itu menghentikan gerakannya, tubuhnya melunglai dan jatuh di atas tubuh Chung.

"Chung... apakah aku akan benar-benar dapat memiliki keturunan setelah malam ini...?" Eve bertanya lagi dengan polosnya.

"Kita masih perlu menunggu," jawab Chung sambil memeluk Eve. "Jika kita benar-benar mengharapkannya, pasti akan terkabul."

"Mm..." Eve melingkarkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Chung. "Jika tidak terkabul, apakah kita akan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi?"

"E-eh... itu..." Chung tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pertanyaan dari Eve terkadang memang sangat mematikan.

"Tapi... dengan melakukan hal ini, aku merasa lebih dekat denganmu..." aku Eve. "Kita jadi lebih tahu satu sama lain, dan... dan..."

"Dan?"

Eve memutar bola matanya sebelum menjawab. "Dan aku... rasanya aku... l-lebih mencintaimu, itu saja."

Chung merasa hatinya menghangat setelah mendengar jawaban Eve. "Aku pun mencintaimu, Eve. Selalu dan selamanya."

Tanpa Chung sadari, Eve tersenyum kecil.

-FIN-

* * *

Kyaaa... gaje dan OOC to the max . reviewnya boleh dong~


End file.
